


Please Never Fall In Love Again

by RavenclawWithLuna



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comforting John Watson, Insecure Sherlock Holmes, John is a Saint, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWithLuna/pseuds/RavenclawWithLuna
Summary: Sherlock and John have been together for one year and Sherlock begins to think that John is planning to break up with him, but Sherlock has never been one to talk about his emotions so much confusion emerges.(I am not good at writing summary's so I truly apologize for it)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Please Never Fall In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction, and I got inspired by the song "Please Never Fall in Love Again" By Ollie MN.  
> I liked the song, it had a twist to it. So I recommend listening to it.  
> English isn't my first language so I'm not perfect and I'm Swedish, not British so maybe some American "wording or something like that" got through.
> 
> Here's a lyric video for it. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aTNoZihD7Q

Could've been one lonely night  
Just like the others  
But you lit up my life  
This is what it's like to be lovers  
You and me need never be lonely again  
Spin with me endlessly or at least until the end  
Please never fall in love again  
Oh please never fall in love again  
And if some other guy  
Catches your eye  
Please just text me your goodbye  
You know I don't look pretty when I cry  
And I don't want that to be your final glimpse of me baby 

  
Sherlock put down his violin carefully in the case, making sure he closed it slowly with precision, he could feel John's gaze peering into his neck, just watching him carefully. It was the last time that he was ever going to play his violin in front of John. For John.

Sherlock had never been an idiot, he'd never been one for articulating emotions, projecting them out on words to other people. "That was truly fantastic, Sherlock," John said before he took a sip of his tea. "I love it when you play for me. It makes me feel so special." John quickly said after. 

_'John used to make me feel special, with all the tiny kisses on my cheek or the burnt coffee I'd get in the morning when they were out of tea.'_ Sherlock thought to himself, pushing the sadness down.   
Sherlock turned to see John itching in his chair, it was a tense stare between them as John opened and closed his mouth several times, wanting to say something but couldn't. 

He knew what it John wanted to say, he wanted to end things. They'd never last together. Sherlock was too good enough for him, John could always do better. John who refused to go through then a kiss and a cuddle when watching a movie wanted more, but not with Sherlock. Sherlock wasn't pretty enough, and John always liked the pretty boys and girls. 

Sherlock had heard him on the phone talking to somebody, a week ago, saying. "Oh, Sherlock is probably going to cry. He doesn't know anything." There was a silence before he again said. "Listen, I'll tell

Sherlock that I'm going shopping and we'll meet where we always meet. No, I don't know what Sherlock is going to do-"

Sherlock didn't need to hear anything more, he took his coat and went out into the pouring rain, just waiting to return home once John had left. 

John fiddled with the edge of his cardigan. "Sherlock, there's something I want to tell you." Sherlock turned his eyesight away, John couldn't force Sherlock to look into his eyes as John wanted to end things. "No, not tell, more of an ask, really." 

"Please leave, just leave me alone," Sherlock begged.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Sherlock?" Sherlock could feel John's hand on his back, rubbing small circles over and over again. It made Sherlock's stomach turn, it made him feel truly disgusting all over his body. To go from John's number one to the sloppy seconds. That was all that he was in the end. Just another number, another trophy for John to collect and brag to his mates about. 

"Do not touch me, John." Sherlock pushing John's hand away. "I don't want you here, I just want you to leave me. You can pack your things later." It was hard enough to face John, as it was but Sherlock didn't need John to see him cry like a baby over him.

"Leave? Where am I going? What are you on about?"

"Tell me the truth John," Sherlock said wrapping his hands around his body. "Why him out of all the people on the earth?"

"You know about that?"

"Of course I know, John. I know about everything."

"I wanted it to be a,-"

"A dirty little secret. John, I solve crimes and you blog about them. Did you really think that I was that dumb?" Sherlock took a step backwards, falling into his chair.

John shook his head. "No, no. But Mycroft promised me that he'd help do it was enough and I,-"

"Great so everybody on the good damn Earth knows about it. That's not embarrassing at all." 

"Embarrassing? That's what you think of me?" Sherlock could see the disappointment on John's face, making his heartache in pain. "You think that I am an embarrassment?" 

Sherlock scoffed. "Of course, I do. You're flawed, just like everybody else."

"But not you right?"

Sherlock looked out of the window, he couldn't do this. If John wanted to break up, he would do it himself, Sherlock wasn't going to do the hard work for him. "I'm not going to do the hard part here, John. If you want to end it, then I need to hear you say the words."

"End it? Is that what you want?" John took a seat in his chair. "Sherlock-" John tried to touch Sherlock's arm and Sherlock couldn't push it away. "Sherlock, what made you think that I was going to end it with you?"

"We both know why, John. Do not patronize me." 

"I'm not. Sherlock. Please, just look at me. If we're going to end it then let's not end it on bad terms."

"No, John. Let's not end it on bad terms. I would love to you, bringing home another conquest, to kiss them, to touch them, to whisper delicate things into their ear as I just play my violin in the middle of the night." Sherlock could see John out of the corner of his eye. 

"We both know that we're kidding ourself here, I am not enough for me in any form of way, and my appearance isn't-"

"Sherlock, stop that right there." John's hand traced Sherlock's cheek softly. "Just let me speak, just stop interrupting me." John moved his hands to Sherlock's hair. 

"I don't want you to think that you aren't good enough, or smart enough or pretty enough. You are the smartest person that I have ever met, you are the most gorgeous person alive. I don't know what lies behind the universe but if there is a god then he must have blessed you and those gorgeous eyes or yours, that is somehow blue and green with silver in them. There isn't a single person on earth who could ever have anything on you. You are the,-" John paused to find the right words. "You are my everything."

"Yet I'm not the one, right. That's what you want to say?"

"No, Sherlock. If you want to end it, that's fine. But I can never move on from you. Sherlock, you are my the one. My soulmate, if you want to use such langue. I am ready to die for you. I'm fond of living, drinking tea, drinking at the pub, walking in the rain just so I can hold your hand."

"Then why cheat on me?" Sherlock asked just watching John's smile turn into a frown. "Sherlock, I din-" Sherlock shook his head. "Don't lie to me, John. You have never wanted to touch me, a kiss then goodnight. A cuddle whilst watching a movie but you always refuse to go any further. I know that you enjoy sex and I know that you like to initiate it."

John let out a short laugh. "John, don't laugh at me. I know that I'm not attractive but you'd think that after a while you'd at least try, you slept with women after just after the first date. I have been trying, to go through but you keep pushing me away."

John dug into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Marry me."

"John, don't make-"

"Marry me, Sherlock. Please. This isn't how I wanted to ask you. I've been talking to Mycroft and Lestrade and they have helped me chose a ring. I haven't been cheating on you. You aren't ugly, for once listen to me."

"I heard you on the phone, talking to somebody about how I was going to re,-"

"React to the proposal, it was Lestrade."

"You don't like me, you don't like touching me."

"I thought you were asexual, I thought that you didn't care for sex. You said that you were married to your work, I figured that you didn't want it."

"So you're fine with me wanting it?"

John looked confused. "Wanting sex, um. Yes, of course."

"What if I don't want it?" Sherlock asked carefully. 

"Then that is fine. Either way is fine, both are fine."

Sherlock took the box if this was some form of a prank he'd most definitely want to be able to just run away, where not even Fattcroft would find him and make fun of him.

"Marry me, Sherlock. Become mine and mine alone." John whispered and Sherlock opened the box. There was a stunning silver ring inside, simple and delicate. "We've only known each other for two years and that's early but,-" Sherlock tuned John out and took up the ring. There was an engravement. 

_I'd be lost without my detective_

It was a play on when Sherlock had stated that he'd be lost without his blogger. Sherlock put the ring into the box and shut it. "So any thoughts? Where did you go Sherlock."

Sherlock lunged forward, pressing his lips towards John's, his arms around John's neck, pulling him closer. He could feel John's smile in their kiss. "This better be a yes. Otherwise, I'm going to stay at Lestrade's for the rest of my life." 

"Yes." Sherlock pressed a kiss against John's neck. 

"Yes to the marriage or yes to my leaving 221B and living with Lestrade." John pulled away from Sherlock, meeting his stare. "I'd love to marry you. But you do realise that my mother will want a summer wedding."

"I couldn't any less at what month it is at."

"Ok, but back to the sex issue. Could we try?" Sherlock whispered.

"Try?" John questioned. "Yeah, sure. But let's have a safe word."

"A safe word."

"A safe word that means that you just say the word and nothing more happens."

"Oh, will I need it?"

"Hopefully not, any idea's for one?"

"Honey." 

"Yes, what is it?" John asked. "No, that's what I want the safe word to be. Honey." John beamed at Sherlock. "Well, we do love Honey." 

"That's why I loved it." Sherlock opened the ring and slid it onto his finger. "We're getting you a ring." Sherlock simply said.

"We can do that later. C'mon now." John said, standing up, holding out his hand for Sherlock. 

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? Did you hate it? Any opinions or suggestions? 
> 
> Thanks for reading it.


End file.
